Dreams of Another World
by The Fortunate Ones
Summary: As a result of Ganondorf's evil master plan Link ends up killing himself, causing all Links to vanish from existence. Determined not to let Ganondorf win he calls out to all the other Links in the universe to come to his aid and well, the first one isn't quite what he expected... but as all great heroes, they arrive precisely when they mean to. (TP, SS, OoT, WW) REVISED.


Hi, everyone. We're The Fortunate Ones and this is our first Legend of Zelda fic. We've always been intrigued by time travel and well… here it is, Links through time and space!

For clarity, Twilight Princess Link will be referred to as _Twi_, Ocarina of Time Link as _Time_, Skyward Sword Link as _Sky _and Wind Waker Link as _Wind_. Other Links may appear if requested. Also, Link might flirt with himself... so... yeah.

* * *

**Dreams of Another World**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 Where It All Ends and Begins_

* * *

They had never seen such weather.

Above the vast bellowing ocean sun shone through a veil of raindrops, each drop a prism glistening with all the colors of the rainbow. It seemed it was raining magic.

Link and Aryll sat on their porch with their grandma, watching the peculiar weather swipe across the land.

"They say that when it rains and shines two worlds cross each other and everything is possible." Grandma said, her knitting needles clicking against each other quietly as her fingers guided the string. It was to become a sweater for Link.

"Everything?" Aryll asked curiously. "But nothing strange is happening." She ascertained, looking at the mundane life of the village around them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing at all. She exchanged looks with Link, he merely shrugged.

"It might not be something you notice right away." Grandma said mysteriously, lowering her knitting needles for a while. "It might not be something you notice right away… It could be an object in a strange place or a reflection in a mirror, or maybe something you only thought you saw." She said quietly.

The two listened to her intensely, leaning closer until Aryll began to laugh.

"She's pulling our leg!" She exclaimed. "Grandma you're so funny!"

Link laughed along although he wasn't quite sure whether to believe her or not.

"Ah, how would I know?" The old lady said with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm already old and wrinkly. They're just legends anyway…"

"Legends?" Link leaned in closer, his eyes widening with excitement. His grandma knew him well enough to know which words to use when she wanted his attention. "I'm way into those!" He added.

"Yes… legends much like the one of the hero who returns." The old lady said.

"But the hero turned out to be our Link!" Aryll exclaimed, pointing at her brother. Link flashed her a smile.

"A living legend, me!" He laughed with his sister.

Their grandmother hummed a moment, momentarily lost in memory. "Yes, you are. But I've seen another one, way back when I was still young and beautiful…"

"Another hero? Why haven't you told me before?" Link stood up to look at her directly.

"Ah, I forget. This old mind of mine…" She replied with a kind smile. "I only recalled it now because of this weather… When I saw him it was also raining and shining…"

"So what happened?" Aryll asked, intrigued because her brother seemed so into it.

"He stood up there over the hill…" She pointed a wrinkly old finger at the highest point of the island. "And he _shushed me._"

"Huh?" Both Link and Aryll tilted their heads, having trouble believing her story.

"I couldn't believe it either but he did. He done shushed me right in those green clothes. Then he vanished, into thin air."

"Grandma… are you just getting old again?" Link asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you're probably remembering it wrong!" Aryll added. "It was probably _you _who shushed Link!"

"Hey!" Her brother protested.

"Now, now, children. Whether you believe me or not the story is still true." Grandma said.

The three watched the peculiar weather a moment longer, each of them processing the story the oldest one had just shared. Link found himself intrigued to hear more about the stranger who could've been the hero before him, Aryll wanted to know if it had really been Link she had been scolding. Only their grandma remembered the moment as it had been, a glimpse of another Link of another time and another space, his brow furrowed as it was when he was genuinely worried. Something terrible had happened to him, that other Link, yet she was never to know what had burdened him so.

Engulfed in a hopeless memory she forgot about knitting and let her knitting needles fall limp into her lap. Link and Aryll had returned to their usual childish schemes, taking pictures of themselves and calling them selfies.

"Try again, that one's rubbish!" Aryll said as they looked at a finished one. The two squished their cheeks together and Link extended his arm to take a new photo of them.

_LINK!_

Link looked around. The pictobox took his and her photo.

"Hey, you weren't even looking into the camera!" Aryll protested as she looked at the finished photo. "Try to focus, Link!"

"Didn't you hear that?" Link asked.

"Hear what?" Aryll asked.

_LINK!_

"That?" He spun around as he heard his name being called again. "It's like… coming from somewhere far away…" He described the voice.

"I can't hear anything." She replied.

"The world is a strange place, my child." Their grandma said, looking at Link. "Anything can happen."

_LINK!_

He fell on his knees, hearing that voice in his head like a thousand screams in a thousand voices. Millions and millions of cries for help, intertwining and entangling into one another. Others centuries old, others new, all crying out to him. They were begging for his help.

As he looked up he saw his sister and his grandmother both disappearing into nothingness as the world around him ceased to exist. Everything faded away, even him. He disappeared from existence.

* * *

In another reality Link had plunged the Master Sword into his nemesis's robes.

"Ow." The hooded figure said, grabbing the handle of the sword to try and pull it out but life was fleeting from him fast and he was weak. He fell on his knees, gasping for air as blood poured out of him to create a red pool around him. Had his face been visible, Link would've seen the utter horror in his eyes before he fell on his face in the puddle of his own blood.

"You don't mess with the Triforce of Courage." Link said dramatically as he pulled his sword out of his enemy and thrust it into its holster. He felt no pity or remorse. Only relief. He had once again beaten Ganondorf.

His happiness was cut short by an all too familiar cackle. It couldn't be! He looked at the hooded figure lying motionless on the floor.

"You thought you killed me!" Ganondorf's voice jeered.

Link nudged the body with the tip of his boot. Quite persistent, the Dark Lord.

"I'm not him, you dimwit!" The voice insulted victoriously. "Finally I have won! Finally!"

Link frowned slightly and crouched next to the body to say: "That's not very convincing when you're lying in a puddle of your own blood."

"That's NOT me!" Ganondorf materialized a few feet away. He stood fearsomely and glared at the Hylian hero with fire in his eyes. His hatred for Link almost oozed out of his body. "Do you believe me now?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"If you're... alive..." Link said, warily stepping closer to the body. "Then... who is this?" He asked, looking at the one he had killed. Suddenly he realized he had come to beat the Dark Lord, tricks like hooded minions wouldn't distract him. "And don't think this saves you from an ass-whooping!" He exclaimed.

Ganondorf threw his head back as he laughed maniacally. "Look! Have a look! Hero of Twilight, look who it is you killed!"

"A bit over-dramatic, are we?" Link said as he got on one knee, glancing at his nemesis for any suspicious activity as he lifted the person's hood and revealed his face.

His eyes widened and a frightened gasp escaped his lips as he realized who it was. It was impossible! That face... it belonged to himself. Although the one lying lifelessly in the pool of blood seemed a lot younger and his features were softer, Link knew immediately that it was indeed himself. Only from another time and another place. To make sure he checked his left hand, then his right hand and sure enough, found the mark of the Triforce on it.

With trembling hands he let go of himself and gasped for air, trying to stop himself from hyperventilaTingle. For the first time in his life he was panicking and he didn't like it.

"How does it feel!?" Ganondorf jeered. "You killed yourself!" He exclaimed, throwing his head back as he laughed.

Link got up and took a few unstable steps backwards in horror. "It... it's not possible..." He said quietly.

"It is!" The other shouted, absorbed in self-satisfaction. "I used my greatest enemy against himself! I am the most clever evil villain there is!"

Link took his fighting stance and pulled out his Master Sword. He would mourn the demise of himself later, he still had the Dark Lord to beat. "I won't let you win!" He shouted defiantly.

Ganondorf burst out to an even more maniacal laughter. It almost seemed like he was choking. Link really hoped he was and was kind of disappointed when he recovered enough to reply: "Don't you see? I have already won! By killing yourself you've created a chain reaction and one by one every single Link in every single reality will cease to exist! If one dies, all must go!" He proclaimed.

"No..." Link said, anger boiling within him. He wouldn't be beaten. Not in a cowardly way. He took his fighting stance and narrowed his eyes. The Master Sword had dried blood on it, but it was ready to cut again.

"Are you still not getTingle it?" Ganondorf asked with a devilish smile. He was thoroughly enjoying his victory over the Hylian hero. "Look, it's already started. Your left hand is vanishing."

Link looked at his sword hand and gasped. His fingers were almost transparent. He was disappearing.

"Goodbye, Link. It was fun knowing you." The other said as he turned to leave. "Yet even more fun to watch you kill yourself!" He cackled as he began to walk away, stepped on his robe and fell on his face. "Goddamnit. This is so not making the history books." He mumbled as he got up and left.

Link dropped the Master Sword and stared at his vanishing hands in disbelief, horror and anger building up inside of him. The he glanced at the body on the ground. He seemed so innocent and kind. How had Ganondorf managed to trick another version of himself to fight against himself? It bothered him to no end.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Midna!" He exclaimed.

She materialized out of his shadow and glanced at him. "You're disappearing." She said curtly.

"You're not helping!" Link said.

"With an attitude like that I'm not compelled to." Midna replied, turning her back to him.

"Please, I don't want to disappear!" The other pleaded.

The small girl chuckled. "It's elementary, my dear. You shouldn't have killed yourself."

"Great." Link sighed. "In retrospect, I will consider that!"

Midna blinked a few times, taking in her friend's first attempt at sarcasm and was quite pleased with it. She rubbed her chin as she thought for a while. "What we need to do now is... travel back in time." She said.

"How?"

"It's impossible, dimwit." She replied. "Nobody can travel through time. It drives a person insane."

Link looked at his arm, he was quickly fading away. "Midna! I need ideas!"

"Hmm... we could try to create a tear in the fabric of the multiverse..." She said. "But there's no guarantee we won't destroy the entire universe in doing so."

"That's... bad?" Link asked.

"Well, generally destroying the universe is something others might frown upon." Midna replied. "But if you do destroy the universe there won't be anyone to give you zero points."

"And if I don't?"

"That's what we're trying to accomplish." Midna said. "Unfortunately you're vanishing and we're running out of time."

"But I can't just vanish! I have to beat Ganondorf! And kiss Zelda!" Link exclaimed.

"What you need is a time traveler." She said. "And a miracle. Otherwise you're not going to kiss her, ever."

Link sighed. "What about that old tale about when it rains and shines at the same time two worlds cross each other?"

"You don't have time to wait for weather!" Midna exclaimed. "Wait a minute... What about your wolf form?" She asked.

"What?" Link asked.

Midna snapped her fingers. "If there's one Ganondorf and one Link in every dimension... theoretically your wolf is an independent Link from the reality of the Twili and you can bring him through the void into this reality?"

Link shrugged. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"If I'm correct, you pass through the void between worlds each time you go back and forth between this form and your wolf form. In that case you could, in transformation, create a tear in the fabric of the universe and send a distress signal to all the other Links of the multiverse." She said, looking for something in her headpiece frantically.

"What kind of a tear?"

"Well, what do they generally look like?" Midna said, still looking for something. "Who knows? It could be just a strange object in a strange place or a reflection in the mirror, or a stranger rambling on about the end of the world... " She mumbled. "I should have it here... ah, there it is." She pulled out a small black rock from her headpiece.

"I didn't know you could store stuff in that." Link confessed.

"Where do you think all your stuff goes into? The fourth-dimensional pocket?" Midna asked, resting her hand on her hip.

"I never gave it much thought." The other admitted. "What is that?"

"It's dark matter." She said, holding it on her palm. "The heaviest thing in the universe."

"How can you hold it?"

"Uh... this is light dark matter." Midna replied. In truth, she had no idea.

"Oh." Link exhaled. "How do I use it?"

"Just hold it as you transform. If you indeed pass through the void into another dimension the dark matter will react with the nonexistence of the void and create a tear. Where and when, I can't say but it's worth a shot." The girl explained as she gave the rock to her friend in green. "Let's hope it reaches someone who can travel through time."

"What are the odds of that?" Link asked, scrutinizing the dark matter in his hand. It looked like an ordinary rock.

"Minimal." Midna said. "But so are the odds of being made of marshmallow and having lollipops for legs but hey, if there's an infinite number of realities one of them has to have people made of candy."

"Uh... I'm not following." The Hylian confessed.

"In any case if you cease to exist Ganondorf will rule Hyrule in every dimension and it will be very bad." Midna kept a pause. "If you end up blowing up the universe, well, that's also bad but if you succeed none of this will ever have happened!"

"Will I still remember it?" Link asked. "If I succeed?"

"Who knows? Maybe as fragments of a dream." The girl said with a shrug. "Whether you succeed or not this moment will not remain in history. So just... do it. Link... use the dark matter and call out to all the Links of the multiverse... Ask the Heroes of Hyrule to come help themselves against the greatest enemy they've ever faced, time."

"Can I do it here?" Link asked, holding the dark matter with both hands.

"Go ahead." Midna nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Here I go."

Link held the rock tightly in his hands as he transformed. He could feel it heat up as his body began to change. Everything turned white, he could no longer see. The dark matter exploded with the force of a thousand neutron bombs or suns or whatever, annihilating everything in its range. What it left behind was a damaged multiverse and a call for help, enriched by the voices of predecessors and successors.

* * *

The doorway to the void library collapsed. The entire wall split in half, the crack zig-zagging its way all through the top. The dome window shattered into millions of pieces and rained down past all the five floors lining the center of the rotunda. Link lost his footing on the third floor and almost fell over the railing lining the middle open space. He grabbed the edge and looked up just as the window shards fell down and managed to cover his face with his free hand before they hit him.

"What's happening?" He shouted, waiting for the shards to end to climb back up. As he got back up he saw the damage done by the tremors, almost every book had fallen off its shelf. His library cart had rolled all the way to the other end and fallen over. He sighed. He had almost finished filing all the events of the Zora Rebellion.

Not having heard an answer he quickly dusted himself off and ran down the circular staircase to the first floor where he knew his friend Tingle was.

"Tingle!" He shouted.

No answer.

"Tingle!" He tried again, this time holding his hands cupped around his mouth for more volume.

A heavy epic on the feats of the Marathon Man moved an inch, followed by a defeated grunt. Link didn't hesitate, he leapt to the book and threw it off his friend.

"Tingle! Are you all right? Is this place going to fall down?" He asked as he helped his tiny friend back on his feet.

"Don't be silly. This is the void, it can't crumble." Tingle replied, brushing himself off.

The floor beneath them cracked. The whole library shook again. It felt like a huge earthquake, but it was impossible. Earthquakes don't exist in the void, Link thought to himself as he held onto Tingle. Books rained down around them and he managed to avoid a few. The rest hit him in the head until he figured to hold the Hylian shield above them.

"It seems Ganondorf finally outwitted you." Tingle said. He held out his hand and a book fell into it. "Ah, exactly what I was looking for." He ascertained as he opened it.

"We should head for cover!" Link shouted.

"Cover? Where? This is it." Tingle replied. Around them the library crumbled slowly, platter and mortar rained down alongside bricks and glass. The marble floor was marred by cracks slithering across it.

Tingle opened his book and showed it to Link. "Look."

The other watched the time recording with eyes wide. He couldn't believe what was happening. No matter how many times the images passed his eyes he refused to accept it.

"Oh my god…" He said slowly as his friend closed the book. "It can't be…"

"It is. Everything is." Tingle replied.

"How am I going to fix this?" Link asked, it was getting harder and harder for him to hold the shield up. Larger and larger pieces were falling down.

"Oh no, you don't have to. Someone else is already on it." Tingle said cheerfully. "He has been idle for far too long."

The other knew exactly who they were talking about. "Oh my god, you didn't seriously think-"

"He's a good kid."

Link had to use both hand to hold up the shield. He was running out of strength. "No he's not, he's just years from becoming-"

"He's a very good kid, good with maps." Tingle said, not having listened to him at all.

"No, well, yes, _that_." Link admitted, rolling his eyes. "But you can't possibly think that he's-"

"Very good maps, very accurate. Nice lines, yes." Tingle kept interrupting him as he picked up some of the books that had fallen down.

Link bit his lower lip. "Stop obsessing about the maps and-"

"Maps are very important! Every adventurer knows this!" Tingle exclaimed as he put a finger on his lips. "_Every adventurer._"

Link waited for him to take his finger off. It seemed as if the tremors were slowly beginning to pass. Tingle peeked out from under the shield and a book almost hit him on the head.

"I'm just saying that he's too far down the timeline." Link tried again. "_I_ should be the one-"

"Fine, but it has already begun. You'll have to find him first." Tingle said as he clapped his hands together and the collapsed door on the other side of the library opened. It was a relief that despite the earthquake it was still functional. "Don't you wish you had a map?"

"Stop with the maps already!" Link said as he walked towards the door. Before he slipped into the whiteness on the other side he gave his shield to Tingle who looked kind of adorable under its protection.

"Youth these days, they just don't understand the importance of maps." The mapmaker sighed as his only friend vanished into the whiteness.

* * *

In another reality with another Link Kakariko village was buzzing with life. Kids played hide and seek, adults attended to their chores, animals grazed peacefully. The old windmill overlooking the village was turning slowly in a summer breeze. A few wisps of clouds floated in the endless cerulean sky.

"Whoa!" Link woke up in a haypile and sat up, alarmed. "What the...?" He looked around.

"Are you all right?" Anju asked, she had been passing by as she looked for her missing cuckoos.

The other rubbed his forehead. He felt strange. "What just happened?"

"Nothing. It's a peaceful day." She replied. "You must've dozed off."

"I guess so..." Link got up and dusted himself off. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the village of Kakariko.

She laughed. "You're such a sleepy-head."

Link rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had been meaning to help out at the graveyard but digging graves under the midday sun was exhausting. He had only been meaning to close his eyes for a second.

"Has Dampé been looking for me?"

"No, I haven't seen him." Anju said with a smile. "It's a good thing though, ever since he decided to become more social someone should give him a lecture on personal hygiene!" She pinched her nose and laughed again.

"He's not a bad guy." Link replied. His stomach growled. He had already missed a few hours of work, he could as well have something to eat before going back. Dampé was more of an evening person anyway. "Hey, Anju, is Impa home? I gotta get somehing to eat, I'm starving."

"I suppose." She said and pointed at the smoke coming out of her chimney. "Someone's cooking."

"Hope it's not a person." Link said worriedly. "If Impa has become a cannibal-"

"Link, she_ is cooking_ something." Anju reworded her pervious sentence. Her friend could be a bit thick at times.

"That's a relief." The hero in green sighed.

A small boy ran past the two. "Look!" He yelled. He was pointing at the sky. "What's that?"

Both Link and Anju shaded their eyes to see what it was, but couldn't say. The girl shrugged as she left to look for her cuckoos. Link squinted, it looked a lot like a huge flying squirrel or maybe a person. Whatever it was it fell fast and hit the very same hay pile he had been sleeping in. Strands of hay flew around and floated in the hot summer air. Link couldn't help flinching.

The young boy ran closer. "It was a guy! From the sky!" He exclaimed excitedly as he dug out a person from the hay.

Link's eyes widened as he walked closer. He didn't know what to say.

"D'ya think he's an angel?" The boy turned to look at him, eyes wide. "I mean, what else falls from the sky?"

The other thought for a while. "Big hands."

"What?"

"But I'm pretty sure he's not a hand." Link said as he walked closer and poked the unconscious youth with his boot.

"Oh, really?" The boy asked sarcastically.

"I should take him to Impa." The hero said as he lifted him up on one shoulder. "Angel or not, they must be missing him someplace."

"Hey, what about, um, like sometimes there are very big tornadoes and they pick up frogs and then it rains frogs elsewhere... what if he was picked up by a tornado?" The boy asked, trotting next to the other.

"That's a tall tale. Frogs are way heavier than air. Otherwise they'd be flying around all the time."

"Link..." The boy said.

"What?" Link asked. "I'm just saying."

"Hey!" Navi shouted. "Falling from the sky is dangerous!"

"I thought so too." The hero agreed. He walked up the steps to Impa's house, the small boy opened the door for him and he walked in.

"Hello, Link." Impa said, she was standing in front of a boiling pot. "Oh, what happened?"

Link put the unconscious youth on her bed. "I have no clue, he just fell out of the blue!"

"Ow..." The other whined as he began to come to.

Impa came closer, but took a horrified step backwards immediately.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It... it's..." The Sheikah couldn't say.

"Huh? Where am I?" The youth propped himself up on an elbow. He was wearing a white shirt, a red piece of cloth was secured on his waist with a belt. Underneath he had brown trousers. His hair was dark blonde and he had round, curious eyes.

"You're in Kakariko village." Link replied. "Who are you?"

"And how did you fall from the sky?" The small boy asked.

"I... uh..." The youth answered as he sat up, holding his head. "I'm Link. At least I think that's my name. I can't seem to remember very clearly…"

"How come you look so alike to our Link and you have the same name?" Impa asked warily. "Link from the Sky?"

"I have no idea." Sky Link replied. "I'm as baffled as you are."

The other Link crouched in front of him and scrutinized him. He had a simple green tunic and very blonde hair that parted in the middle. In his right ear he had an earring. He was the Hero of Time.

"The resemblance is undeniable. You could be brothers." Impa said.

"I always did hope for a brother." The other Link said. "I was raised by a tree so I don't know anything about that."

"By a tree? How is that possible?" Sky Link asked.

"It's not. Trees aren't very good parents." The Sheikah answered.

"But he taught me to be very down to earth." The other Link said and laughed at his own joke. The others did not.

After an awkward silence Impa continued: "The question here is, how did you fall from the sky?"

"I was... going to go flying with Zelda..."

"You can fly?" The small boy asked. "He _is _an angel! I knew it!"

"No, no." Sky Link answered. "I can't fly. My loftwing..."

"What?"

"It's a kind of bird. A very big bird." He explained.

"Oh, like an owl?" The other Link asked. "Speaks strangely and has upsy-downsy face at times?"

Sky Link blinked. "Uhh... no." He tried to rub his eyes but noticed his left hand was gone. Where it should have been was nothing but air, it just didn't exist. "...What? What's happening?" He asked.

"Oh." The other Link said as he scrutinized his hand. It was also vanishing.

Sky Link took his hand and compared it to his own. "It's almost... as if... they're slowly not existing..."

"How is it possible?" Impa asked.

"Could it be... that we're the same person?" Sky Link asked. "Having the same name... Vanishing at the same time..."

"What was in those mushrooms?" The other Link looked at his hand.

"This might sound crazy..." Impa said. "But when I was a kid my father told me that when it rains and shines at the same time two worlds cross each other... could you be from a different reality? Could there be a paradox that's causing you two to vanish?"

"It wasn't raining and shining..." Sky Link replied slowly. His memory was a bit fuzzy. "It was... a perfect day... I was going to go flying with Zelda..." He held his head as he paused for a moment. "Now I remember... there was this huge crack in the air as I fell... I fell into it... and I saw... Myself... I was dead..." He looked up, horrified by the memory.

Impa frowned. The other Link kept looking at his hand.

"Could that be... why we're vanishing?" Sky Link asked as he stood up. "Somehow I will die!" He exclaimed.

"A glimpse of your fate..." Impa said thoughtfully. "Could it be that something or someone has caused a rupture in the fabric of the universe... allowing you to see what might happen?"

"Or what has already happened once?" The other Link asked, still intrigued by his vanishing hand. It seemed as if he didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"What?"

"What?" He asked. "I woke up feeling strange. Maybe I was time traveling."

"You can travel through time?" Sky Link asked. "Did you see my death?"

"I had a bad dream... at least I woke up like it was one." The other replied.

"Something very strange is going on." Impa ascertained. "What if you were allowed to see your own death to prevent it? Could it be that because you die all Links are slowly vanishing from existence?" She asked.

"Maybe. We need to figure out how we return things back to normal." Sky Link said determinedly. He looked at his hand, it was slowly disappearing just below the wrist. "Is it possible for the both of us to travel through time?"

"Sure." The other Link replied, pointing at his temple. "It sometimes makes my head hurt though." He confessed.

"Zelda said that time travel is very straining to anyone." Impa explained, caressing the blonde hero's head and he smiled. "It causes nausea and memory loss and might even drive you insane. I remember when I first met Link after his time travel he was very disoriented." She said.

"My tunic didn't grow as I did." The other Link exhaled frustratedly.

"Maybe you can find answers at the Temple of Time. That's all I can think of." Impa sighed, crossing her arms on her chest. She hated not being able to help, but matter involving time travel were not her forte.

"We shouldn't go there. Lots of brain-eating zombies." The other ascertained, shaking his head slowly.

The Sheikah smiled gently. "You don't have to worry about those, remember?"

"I know they don't come after me but you might be in trouble because you use long words and talk gibberish."

"Gibberish?" Sky Link asked.

"He understands much less than he lets us know." Impa whispered to the boy from the sky.

"Oh I see." He nodded.

"Easy on the eyes though." The Sheikah sighed. "You should get going. I need you to chop wood for me when you get back, Link." She added.

"Do I need to be shirtless again?" The other Link asked.

"Of course." Impa said and noticed Sky lift an eyebrow.

"Oh? That sounds... strange." Sky said, frowning slightly.

Impa laughed nervously. "It's for his training. I would never take advantage of him." She said hastily as she pushed them out. "Get going you two. Now." The door slammed shut behind them.

"Did I say something?" The other Link asked. Sky shrugged.

The two walked out of Kakariko village and towards Hyrule Castle Town. The lush green fields seemed to continue all the way to the horizon where the cerulean sky began stretching over them. Long grass swayed gently in the summer breeze.

"So... Zelda..." Sky Link said eventually. "What's she like?"

"What do you mean?" The other asked.

"In Skyloft she's really cute and she has a pink dress. She's a servant of the Goddess." He described his friend.

"Oh." The other exhaled. "So she's not the seventh sage?" He asked.

"She is?"

"Yeah. She makes bridges out of rainbows." The other said, not even realizing how wrong he actually was.

"Wow. Our Zeldas are pretty much different." Sky ascertained as they crossed the drawbridge to the city. Water burbled in the river below.

"She's hot though." The other said.

Sky blushed slightly. "She's very pretty."

They both daydreamed a moment.

"Hey!" Navi shouted.

"What is it?" The other Link asked from the small glowing orb. "Oh, by the way, this is my new friend, Link."

"Link is the name of the Hero of Time!" Navi shouted, flying around aimlessly.

"You two are perfectly matched." Sky laughed. He pulled out the Goddess Sword and said: "Fi, let me introduce you to Link and Navi."

I have calculated the average IQ of your company to be below average. Fi replied as she emerged. Please use caution as you interact.

"_Haiku_ is a type of poem!" Navi shouted.

"Err, that's right." Sky Link said as he exchanged glances with Fi. He wasn't willing to explain something they wouldn't understand anyway. "What about _Demise_?"

"_The mice_ are called bombchus." The other Link said curtly.

"No... I mean the demon lord Demise..." Sky corrected himself upon having been misunderstood.

"Ain't nobody by that name here." The other replied. "Only Ganondorf but I kicked his ass out of this realm for good." He giggled. "Impa doesn't let me say ass."

"Oh. What a strange name." Sky ascertained as they walked deeper into the city. It was eerily quiet.

"Watch out for the zombies." The other Link said.

"Zombies love brains!" Navi shouted. They entered the main plaza and saw brown dried up corpses dragged their feet around aimlessly.

_I perceive danger. _Fi said as the zombies started to wobble towards them. Sky Link had to use his sword to keep them at bay as they crossed the plaza. Time had no trouble walking towards the Temple, they didn't seem interested in neither him nor Navi.

The Hero of Time stopped by the large wooden door to the Temple of Time, finally having realized something. "What if you're my..." He began but fell silent. "I don't know. My head hurts."

"It's all right. Let me do the thinking." Sky Link said encouragingly.

"But... ummm... like... uh..." The other mumbled as he thought very hard.

"Keep it together." Sky said to his friend, grabbing him by his shoulders. "I really need you so don't try too hard now." He added.

"Uh, okay." The other Link said, completely forgetting about whatever revelation had been dawning upon him. "This way." He pushed open the doors to the Temple of Time and they entered the huge stone building. A chorus of monks in black robes sang ominously somewhere, they couldn't be seen.

"I don't know who pays them but they're always here." The other Link explained.

"Monks don't get paid." Sky exhaled.

"Then why would they sing?" The other asked with a frown. "It's not like they do it in the glory of the Goddesses."

Sky sighed, wiping his face with his still existing hand. "Actually that is exactly why they do it."

"Oh." The other replied. "This really explains a lot."

Sky Link walked behind his friend across the black and white marble floor. Their steps echoed in the high ceiling.

The other pointed at an altar in the other end that had gems in three colors floating above it. "There. Behind the altar."

"How do you decide where to go?" Sky inquired as they passed them.

The other stopped in his tracks. "I get to _decide_?" His eyes lit up.

My records show time travel only within a seven-year time span. Fi said.

"Really?" Sky Link asked. "Just between yourself and a ten-year old?"

"Being ten is awesome." The other replied.

"I didn't say it wasn't."

"Although I did end up getting engaged to a fish girl..." The other mumbled to himself as they walked to the room behind the altar.

"Focus, Link." Sky Link said as he examined the room. "You must be the key to time travel... but how?"

"Hey!" Navi shouted. "Magic is needed to time travel!"

Thank you, mentally challenged fairytale creature. Fi replied. My observations suggest that this ark seems to work on intuition.

Sky snapped his fingers. "That's it! You must _want _it." He said to his friend in green. "You must want to save us from being wiped from all existence!" He exclaimed.

"I must want to wipe our existence." The other repeated, looking him in the eye.

"No, no, no." Sky hurried to correct. "You want to save Link. _Save us._ Whichever Link it is in trouble, you want to save him, right?"

"Of course." The other said, tilting his head. Navi flew around like a fly trapped indoors.

"Then _want_ it." Sky said, shaking his friend from his shoulders. He wasn't going to vanish. He was going to fight and survive and whoever or whatever it was making the disappear would pay.

"I kinda feel like candy." The other said abruptly. "I should go get some." He began out of the room.

Sky grabbed his wrist. "No. We don't have time for that. We're doing this now." He said assertively.

"But... but what if I we end up lost in the void between worlds and I don't have jellybeans?" The other asked, he was clearly worried.

Sky blinked. "I'm sure jellybeans will be the last of your worries then."

"I'm pretty sure they will be the first." The other replied.

"Fine. I'll buy you a bag of jellybeans when we get there." Sky promised, still not letting go of his friend.

"Awesome! Free jellybeans." The other cheered. "Let's go then!" He exclaimed.

Light encircled them, it engulfed them in a whiteness as they passed into the void and through time and space to a different time and reality. How they were able of traveling through dimensions was only because Twi-Link had used the dark matter and created ruptures in the fabric of the universe.

"Remember to want it!" Sky shouted as his vision became blurry. He held onto The other's hand tightly even when he couldn't see him anymore. "Say you want to save us! _For Zelda!_"

"I want to save us!" The other shouted. "And jellybeans!"

Everything faded into nothingness.

* * *

In yet another reality Link was on his way home to Ordon. Due to the heavy fog he had dismounted Epona and lit his lantern. Midna floated quietly behind him with a pensive expression. She could feel something was not right but couldn't name what it was. It was merely a feeling, something so basic that it easily went undetected.

Suddenly they heard a strange sound, a snore. Link stopped in his tracks and looked around, waving the lantern to the direction he was looking at to shed some light on the sound.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Midna in whisper.

"That wasn't you?" She asked, floating past him to face him.

"I don't snore while I'm awake." Link replied.

"I don't know how you Hylians function." Midna replied, crossing her hands on her chest. Link walked closer to the sound as it repeated itself steadily. Someone was sleeping very heavily.

It didn't take him long to find a youth clad in green sleeping behind a shrubbery, his back turned to them. Link frowned, he could almost recognize those clothes… they were almost like his tunic and hat but simpler and brighter in color. He shrugged, whoever it was had probably seen his tunic and thought it was cool, it wasn't a crime to wear green tunics.

Link turned to look at Midna. "What do we do? We can't let him sleep here, this forest is dangerous."

"Where did he even come from?" The other asked. "I have a bad feeling about this…" She added. The feeling was growing stronger within her yet she still couldn't name what it was.

"It's just some guy sleeping." Link replied.

Midna sighed. "It's your headache then."

The hero took a step closer to the sleeping youth and poked him with his boot gently. "Hey…" He said as the other groaned through his sleep. "You can't sleep here."

The one sleeping sat up, rubbing his eyes. His clothes were dirty and his blonde bangs had gathered leaves, he had been sleeping there for a good while. Before paying any attention to the ones waking him he checked his pockets and sighed: "Still no jellybeans."

Link frowned, he felt a strange connection to the other. "Are you from around here?"

Midna floated closer to the two, scrutinizing them intensely. The resemblance was undeniable, despite small differences in their appearances they looked so alike that with a change of clothes they could've fooled others. "What is this…? He looks so much like you!"

Twilight Princess Link leaned in closer and removed his bangs from his face. "Hm. How strange…"

"You're strange." The other replied sullenly, crossing his hands on his chest. He had golden hair that was parted at the middle, one earring and a pointy nose.

"Insults get you nowhere." Twi-Link scolded him. "Who are you? How can we look so alike?"

"You could be brothers." The small twili said.

"Brothers! I always wanted a handsome brother!" The other Link leapt in for a hug.

"Uh… handsome? Did you hear that Midna?" Twi asked as he pried the other off of him.

"Maybe he's cross-eyed." She rolled her eyes. It wasn't true and she knew it. She had always thought Link was handsome, she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"I'm not crossed!" The other youth exclaimed. "I'm Link!"

"No." Twi corrected. "_I'm _Link. You look like me but you're somebody else."

"No, I'm Link. Look, here's my fairy." The other said, letting out a ball of light from his hat.

"Hi!" Navi shouted, flying in circles until she hit a tree and fell on the ground unconscious.

Twi tilted his head. "But I never had-"

"Your fairy is fat." The other Link continued, pointing at the twili.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Midna shouted, her hair shaping into a fist to teach the new Link a lesson. Twi-Link grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her away, it was clear the Link they had found wasn't of normal intellect. There was something wrong with him, he just couldn't say what.

Before they could wonder any further, the walls of reality cracked as a tear split open nearby. From what seemed like a collapsing library inside the crack stepped out Link, the exact same one Twi had just woken up. The only difference was that the one entering their reality looked like he had just survived the end of the world whereas the other was more concerned about the lack of jellybeans.

"I'm so glad I found you!" The traveler ran to the one that had been sleeping just moments before. "Come now, Link, I'll take you back to where you belong! We're running out of time!"

* * *

First chapter! Are you intrigued or confused or both? Time Link is not actually this dumb, it has to do with Tingle. Let us know if you want to see more!


End file.
